


The Relativity of Time

by hckycrzy07



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a cutie, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bartender!Alec, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Some Highschool Au, Songfic, You and I- Lady Gaga, famous!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hckycrzy07/pseuds/hckycrzy07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years is a long time to be away from someone. When Magnus leaves his hometown in Nebraska to follow his dreams in LA, he is forced to leave behind the man he is helplessly in love with. When Magnus comes back to town, the only question on his mind is whether the love he felt was real enough to survive the distance. As we all know, time is only relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and I

Five years. Five goddamn years since I last stepped foot in this place and it hasn’t changed one bit. Even the single billboard in town has the same stupid add for Macy’s that it did the day I left. They say some things never change and a small town in Nebraska must be one of those things. Not that I am truly that surprised. I lived in Herman, Nebraska for 18 years and it was always the same. The same people with their same lives and their same petty problems.

“There’s just...something about this place,” I say while staring out the car window as we drive through the town I used to call home.

“I think it’s cute,” Cat, my best friend, says from the driver’s seat of my red Alfa Romeo spider. I had it shipped here a few days before we flew in from Los Angeles figuring I would need a car while here.

“That would be because you’ve only been here for a few minutes. Trust me, the cuteness wears off very quickly,” I say, my tone dry. “The house is up on the left.” Cat turns into one of the driveways and pulls up to the average sized house I grew up in. The entire place is swarmed with people running around carrying various things.

“Magnus!” I hear someone exclaim as I step out of the car and take my sunglasses off my face. I look to see my mother running towards me with her arms wide open. I smile as I place my arms around her waist and pull her to me.

“Hey, Mama. I’ve missed you,” I say.

“I’ve missed you, too, Sweetie. I’m glad you could find time to make it,” Mama says, pulling away and placing a hand on my cheek.

“I would never miss your big day. Even if it is your third,” I say with a small smirk. My mom laughs and spins around when someone calls for her. She turns to me with a smile before rushing off to tend to wedding details. I stare at my house for a second before sighing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“I have to go. I have a curfew, Magnus,” he says, a small laugh hidden behind his words. I latch onto his arm and pull him towards me with a small pout.

“But I’m going to miss you too much. Do you have to go to Florida?” I say while looking at him from under my mascara coated lashes.

“It’s a family vacation. I’m not allowed to skip it. And it’s only a week. I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone,” he says. He rests his hand on my hip and rubs circles with his thumb.

“If you say so. Do I at least get a kiss before you go?” I ask. He glances towards my house before looking back at me.

“Your mom is watching us,” he says.

“Let her. Why does it matter?” I say while rolling my eyes.

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” he says with an adorable blush coating his cheeks.

“It’s not you, Darling. She doesn’t like anyone I date. Don’t worry. Once she gets to know you better she’ll adore you just as much as I do,” I say.

“Hopefully not exactly as much as you do. That would be a bit awkward don’t you think?” he says, leaning a bit closer towards me. I tug on both sides of his open jacket.

“That’s enough sass from you, Mister,” I say. I lean in to catch his lips with my but he pulls back before I can.

“She’s still watching!” he exclaims. I roll my eyes and pull him behind the large tree in the middle of my front yard. He lightly pushes me against it as his lips press against mine. I smile into the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips moving with mine.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Let’s go drop our stuff off in my room and then I can bring you around my old stomping grounds,” I say. I pull my Gucci bag out of the backseat and hold it over my shoulder. I walk towards my front steps with Cat following behind me. I walk in through the familiar door and make the path I have made so many times to my old room. I throw my bags onto the bed and look around. 

Everything is in exactly the same place I left it. I doubt even my mother came in here ever. I walk over to my dresser and spot a picture frame turned down. I lift it up to see my favorite picture I have ever owned. It’s of me with his arms wrapped around my torso and his head resting on my shoulder. I’m leaning forward slightly as we both smile brightly towards the camera. We look so young and happy.

“Is this your Nebraska guy?” Cat asks, coming up from behind me.

“He’s not exactly my guy anymore. I’m sure he’s moved on by now,” I say while setting it back on my dresser.

“You say that as if you haven’t,” Cat says while raising an eyebrow at me. I laugh before turning and walking towards the door.

“Let’s go, yeah?” I walk out without waiting for a response. I sigh as I pass through the living room. An image of the two of us on that very same couch flash into my head.

“Are you alright?” I ask. My hand runs though his thick black hair as we lie wrapped in each other’s arms. He pulls the blanket up higher on our naked bodies. He hums lightly.

“Yes. I’m better than alright,” he says softly.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” I ask.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. I am a football player, after all,” he says with a large smile.

“How could I forget? What, with those delicious abs of yours,” I say. I flip us over and start crawling down his body, never breaking eye contact.

“Where are we off to?” Cat asks as I drive the car out of the driveway and off towards town.

“The only pub in town. I need to eat something before sitting through the ceremony,” I say. The ride to The Clove is only about five minutes from my house. Before I know it, we’re parking the car and heading into my high school hang out spot.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We sit in our corner booth that we go to every time we come here. I lean my head on his shoulder and play with the hand he isn’t using while he does his homework with the other.

“How about you make yourself useful and find the article Tessa wrote. I’ve been dying to read it,” he says while passing me the town newspaper. I sigh and open it up, scanning through the pages to find the article. When I get to the fifth page, an add in the bottom corner catches my eye. It reads ‘Magnus Bane, Will You Go To Prom With Me?’. I raise my eyebrows and turn to face my boyfriend.

“What’s this?” I ask. He smiles at me and pulls a red rose from his backpack along with a small package. 

“So? What do you say?” he asks. My shock turns into happiness as I nod my head. He laughs a little and hands me both of the things in his hands. I put the rose on the table and unwrap the package to find a little box. Inside of it is a thin gold ring with swirling patterns engraved on it. I look inside to see the words ‘My Baby Doll’ carved in. I look up to him with a huge smile on my face.

“Baby doll? Really?” I say with a laugh. Baby doll is what he started calling me as a joke to mock the pet names I called him. Much to my dismay, the nickname stuck.

“You’re always going to be my baby doll. And it’s not a engagement ring but more a promise that it will eventually be replaced by one,” he says. His infamous blush starts creeping up his cheeks. I slip the ring onto my finger and pull his face to mine, bringing our lips together. We’re both breathless when I pull away.

“I love you, oh so much,” I say.

“And I will never stop loving you,” he says, his beautiful blue eyes filled with emotion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The place looks a lot more modern as if someone renovated it. Cat mentions something about going to the bathroom before she walks away. I’m lost in examining the restaurant when a voice draws his attention towards the bar.

“Magnus?” the bartender asks, putting the drink he was pouring onto the bar. I look up to see a face I’ve only been able to see in my dreams.

“Alexa-Alec. How are you?” I say making sure to correct my mistake. I lost my right to call him Alexander years ago.

“I’m doing good. How about you take a seat at my bar and I’ll make you something,” Alec says while sliding a drink to a man sitting on the opposite side. I sit down as he starts to mix some things together.

“Your bar?” I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

“I started working here out of high school. Once Mr. Fetter got too old, I took over and started running the place. You miss a lot when you’re gone for half a decade,” he says, his voice void of all bitterness. He says it more as a fact.

“That’s good,” I say. I take this time to study the man who was once mine. He’s wearing a simple black t-shirt that shows off his muscle and dark wash jeans. He has a thin chain around his neck that falls under the collar of his shirt. Age treated him well. He’s even more handsome then he was in high school.

“Apple martini,” he says while placing a drink in front of me. I look up at him a little shocked.

“You remember my favorite,” I say while taking a sip from the glass. It’s delicious.

“Of course I do,” he says matter-of-factly. Cat finally makes her way back to me and leans against the bar.

“Mags, I thought we were getting food and I really don’t feel like dragging a drunk Magnus home tonight,” Cat says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and set the drink down.

“Who’s this?” Alec asks, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“I’m Cat! Magnus’ date to his mom’s wedding tonight,’ Cat says. She reaches her hand out and shakes hands with Alec. His stature has become tense ever since Cat showed up.

“Alec,” he says softly. “It was good to see you again. I should probably get back to work.” He quickly walks off and starts tending to other customers sitting at the bar. I watch him for a second before heading over to one of the tables. Cat and I order our food and chat idly as we eat it. 

I’m finding it hard to hold conversation with Alexander standing so close to me. I keep glancing over to him but he isn’t paying me any attention. He hasn’t looked at me since I left the bar. We eat our food quickly before we leave the pub to head back to the wedding. Alec’s voice pauses me before I can leave.

“I’ll see you at the wedding,” he says, his blue eyes staring straight at me.

“You’re coming?” I say in a shocked tone.

“The whole town is,” he says with a small smile before heading into the back. I leave the pub with a large smile on my face. As I’m getting into my car, my eyes lock on the bus station that sits across the street from the pub.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Please, don’t go,” Alec pleads, his hands clutching my jacket sleeve tight.

“I don’t want to leave you but I can’t stay here. I’m going no where int his town. I want to be somebody, Alec,” I say, desperately trying to make him understand.

“Don’t leave me. You already have a life here. You have me here. We can be together. Isn’t that enough for you?” Alec says with a small tear falling down his cheek.

“I want to be with you more than anything, but I need to be something myself first. You can always come with me to LA,” I suggest for the millionth time. Alec shakes his head as he looks up at me.

“You know I can’t,” he says. I look at him with shining eyes before sliding the ring off my finger. I haven’t taken it off since the day he gave it to me. I grab his hand and place the ring in it.

“What is this? Are you breaking it off?” he says. More tears start falling out of his eyes.

“No! That’s not it,” I say, placing my hands on his cheek. “You gave that to me as a promise and I’m returning it as the same. One day, I’m coming back for you. You’re going to give me that ring for real and we’re going to live happily ever after just like we planned. Do you hear me?”

“I love you,” he says through his tears. He clutches tightly onto the ring I just handed him.

“I love you more than you would ever know,” I say. I swoop down and place one last kiss on his cheek before walking over to the bus. I turn back to him right before I get on and say, “I’m going to marry you one day, Alexander Lightwood” before getting on the bus without looking back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The ceremony was amazing. I’m the best man so I got to witness the ceremony from beside my new step-father’s side. He’s a good man and hopefully the last of my long list of step-father’s. From what I can tell, he treats my mom right which is all I can ask for. The ceremony and the reception are both being held in the backyard of our house. The party is in full swing with a live DJ and an open bar. There’s nothing more you could ask for really. 

I was standing next to the bar when someone I haven’t talked to in years comes up to me.

“Hey, you,” she says. 

“Isabelle Lightwood. How long has it been?” I say when I see the women standing next to me.

“Ever since you took this ring off to be exact,” she says while grabbing my hand and running her thumb over the spot my ring used to be. Isabelle never was one for subtlety. 

“You know I had to,” I say. I take a sip out of my drink.

“I really did think you were going to be my future brother-in-law,” Isabelle says, dropping the hand she was holding.

“Trust me, I did too,” I say. I run my hands through my hair with a sigh. “How is he?”

“See for yourself,” she says while nodding her head. I look in that direction to see Alec standing there in a tux, though the most noticeable thing is the arm draped around his waist. It’s attached to a handsome man who looks to be in his late twenties.

“Who’s that?” I ask after sucking in a quick breath. I manage to mask all the hurt I was feeling.

“Eric. He’s a good guy,” she responds. I can feel the tightening in my chest.

“That’s good. Alexander deserves nothing less,” I say. Our conversation is interrupted by a small girl running to Isabelle and latching onto her leg.

“Mommy! I can’t find Daddy,” the girl exclaims. Isabelle reaches down and brushes back her hair.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find him,” she says. I raise my eyebrows at her. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later,” she says before walking away, holding the hand of a tiny Isabelle look-a-like. I finish off my drink before grabbing another.

“Slow down there. You won’t want people to think you’re an alcoholic,” someone says, making me snort into my drink. I look to see Alec standing next to me.

“It’s too late for that,” I say while setting down my drink. I smile at him, basking in the fact that Alexander Lightwood is actually in my presence right now.

“I never got the chance to ask how you have been these past years,” he says. he leans on the table next to him.

“I’ve been...well, you could say I got almost everything I wanted in life,” I say, unsure of how to answer his question.

“Well, I know that. I’ve seen you on all the gossip magazines Izzy leaves lying around. I mean, are you happy?” Leave it to Alec to ask the hardest question there is to answer.

“You could say it get’s lonely out in LA,” I respond with.

“Even with you’re girlfriend, Cat, out there with you,” Alec asks with a little strain to his voice. I look at him like he is crazy.

“Cat isn’t my girlfriend. I brought her out here as a friend for support,” I say, trying to keep the amusement from my voice.

“Oh.”

“Alec, I haven’t dated anyone since I left,” I say while looking down towards my feet.

“What, why? You’ve been gone for five years. That’s a long time,” Alec says, trying to catch my eye.

“I wasn’t in LA to start a relationship. I was there to make a name for myself so I could get back here. Get back to you,” I say, finally looking up at him.

“I waited five years for you, Magnus,” Alec says. Now he’s the one diverting eye contact.

“I know. I wouldn’t expect you to wait that long. If you’re happy with Eric, that’s all that matters to me,” I say, practically chocking on my words.

“No, with Eric it’s...Eric isn’t...” Alec starts yet never finishing his sentences.

“What?” I ask, more than curios about the end of that statement. Alec sighs before letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

“Eric isn’t you,” Alec says, barely above a whisper.

“I don’t understand,” I say while shaking my head a little.

“Eric is sweet and dependable and predictable and everything your not,” Alec says.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended right now,” I say, slightly hurt by Alec’s words. He keeps talking as if he didn’t hear what I said.

“And that’s why I can never love him like I love you,” Alec says suddenly. My eyebrows shoot into my hairline and my mouth opens slightly.

“You said love not loved,” I say once I can form words. Alec pulls the chain out form under his shirt to reveal the ring I placed in his hand five years ago.

“I’ve never taken it off. I’ve never given up on you, Magnus. I made a promise and I intend to keep it,” he states while pulling the ring over his head. He unclasps the chain and slides the ring into his palm.

“I know we may have changed over the last few years and are possibly no longer good together but I’m still in love with you. You told me to hold onto this ring until you came back, as a promise we would be together. Well, I’m willing to give it back, if you’re willing to take it,” he says, staring into my eyes the entire time.

I can’t help myself when I grab him by the lapels of his suit jacket and pull his lips to him. We meet in a fiery kiss full of love and passion and longing and everything in between. It’s messy yet at the same time it just feels right, like I’ve been missing something in my life and this is finally what I’ve been waiting for. We break apart and I hold my hand to him, allowing him to slip the ring on my finger. It fits just as well as it did the first time I was given it.

“I don’t care what happens next. This time, I’m not leaving without you,” I say, my fingers lacing with the love of my life’s.


	2. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Marry You by Bruno Mars

5 years. 5 amazing and blissful years since my life became nothing shy of a dream come true. They say there’s no such thing as fairy tales, but being with the complete love of my life sure does feel like one. The weight of his body pressed against mine is something I never thought I would feel again, yet here we are.

“Hey, Babydoll,” he says. I turn my head from its position on his lap to look at him with one eyebrow raised. “I think I want to marry you.”

“Well, I hope you didn’t give me this ring for no reason,” I say while stretching my arm out in front of me and smiling at the huge engagement ring on my finger, right next to the one he gave me in high school.

“No, I mean, I think I want to marry you right now. I don’t want to wait any longer,” he says, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re family would murder us. Like, genuinely murder us,” I reply.

“Then we won’t tell them. We can go along with the other wedding like planned. I just can’t wait another second,” Alec says. He grabs my hand and starts running his thumb along the rings.

“Are you serious right now?” 

“Dead serious.” A grin grows on my face as I stare into my fiancé’s gleaming eyes.

“Alright, let’s do it,” I say an excited jump in my voice.

“I know this chapel downtown. It’d be perfect,” Alec says, a humongous smile on his face. He rolls out of our huge bed, holding his hands out to me. “Come on, let’s go.” I hop up, quickly pushing Alec towards the closet.

“Quick, put some clothes on and get out so I can get dressed,” I say.

“What, why?” Alec says, raising an eyebrow as he grabs a simple white button down and a pair of dark wash jeans. He quickly puts them on before I start ushering him out of our bedroom.

“Because it’s bad luck to see a bride on her wedding day,” I say with a smirk before slamming the door in his face. I hear Alec laughing gleefully as he walks deeper into the loft, having no problem waiting for Magnus if it means he get’s to marry the gorgeous man.

TTTTTTTTTT

“Babydoll! Did you see this view?” Alec exclaims, causing me to walk over to the room he’s in and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I look out the bay windows running all the way through the kitchen, the LA skyline looking as lovely as ever. I spin Alec around, smiling lovingly at him.

“So, what do you think?” I ask, moving my arms around his neck.

“I love it. It’s perfect. This is the place I want,” Alec says, an excited glint in his eyes.

“Your wish is my command!” I say, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “This shall be our new home.”

“Mmm, our new home. I love the sound of that,” Alec says. He pulls away slightly, grabbing my hand and spinning me in a circle a few times. “I can see it now. Coming home from work, seeing you cooking us dinner, which would probably smell oh so amazing.”

“And I have the radio on to some really cheesy romantic station,” I say going along with Alec. “So, we dance as the food cooks in nothing but the lights from the city.” Alec and I start dancing slowly, smiling brightly at each other.

“And we express our undying love for each other before sitting down to a nice meal where we talk about our day and sip on some wine, picked out by you of course,” Alec says.

“Oh, of course. You’d probably pick out a $20 bottle if it were up to you,” I say, shaking my head in mock disapproval.

“And when we’re done, I clean the dishes while you go pick out a movie for us. You fall asleep watching the movie, like you always do, so I carry you to our bed and we fall asleep cuddling,” Alec says, spinning me again before pulling me back into our previous dance steps.

“How domestic of us,” I say, leaning closer to him.

“You love it,” Alec replies, pushing our noses together. 

“I do, though I love you even more,Darling,” I say, sealing the conversation with a kiss, a future promise.

TTTTTTTTTT

I come out of our room to see Alec sitting on the large white couch in our living room, playing on his phone. He looks up as he hears the door open and a huge smile grows on his face. 

“What do you think?” I ask, twirling around to show him my whole outfit.

“You look amazing, as always,” Alec says, getting up and pecking me on the lips. 

“Gosh, you’re too nice to me,” I say, playfully hitting him on the chest. Alec just grabs my hand placing a kiss on the two rings sitting there. 

“Are you ready? Cause I’m certainly ready?” Alec asks slowly starting to pull me towards the elevator.

“Please,” I say while rolling my eyes. “I’ve been ready ever since I saw those pretty blue eyes of yours.” Alec barks out a laugh, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the garage.

The ride down is silent, the two of us just enjoying the feeling of our tangled hands hanging between us. The doors open and together we walk towards my red spider, the same one I’ve had for the last five years. We get in, our hands instantly finding each other’s over the consul as Alec drives us off to his destination. 

TTTTTTTTTT

“Alexander, you have to do this,” I say, narrowing my eyes at the man sitting in the passenger seat of my car.

“But, why? It’s not like he doesn’t already know. You kissed me in front of everyone, for god’s sake! And then you went home with me! If that’s not a hint, I don’t know what is,” Alec says, crossing his arms and staring at me. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not going to kiss you again until you’re not in a relationship anymore,” I say, challenging him with my eyes. Alec scoffs shaking his head at me.

“You weren’t exactly saying that last night,” Alec mumbles, scowling slightly.

“But I’m saying it now, and if I were you, I wouldn’t test me,” I say. Alec looks over, pouting slightly. 

“Will you come with me?” he asks, sounding slightly desperate now.

“No, this is something you need to do alone,” I say while placing my hand on his arm. Alec looks at my hand with a sigh.

“I know, it’s just...I don’t want to hurt him. He’s a nice guy,” Alec says, letting his head fall back onto the head rest. 

“Darling, it’ll hurt more if you just completely cut him out with no explanation,” I say. I run my thumb along his cheek gently.

“Alright,” Alec says glancing over to me with a resigned smile. “Wish me luck.”

“It’ll be okay. I’ll wait here for you,” I say. Alec nods as he get’s out of the car and walks off to his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend’s house.

TTTTTTTTTT

I raise my eyebrows and look over to Alec as I see him pulling up in front of Jace’s beach house.

“We need a witness and Jace is probably the only one who would go along with this,” Alec says shrugging. Magnus laughs and nods in agreement, and gets out of the car. Jace moved out to LA a little bit after Alec in order to help run the bar, though he does still go back to Nebraska quite a bit.

Alec knocks on the door, grasping Magnus’ hand and smiling at him. The door swings open, revealing Jace wearing a college sweatshirt and some sweatpants. He looks a bit surprised to see the two of them standing on his doorstep. 

“What’s up guys?” Jace says, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Would you like to be the witness for our wedding?” Alec asks with a dopey smile. Jace blinks a few times, staring blankly at Alec.

“What?” Jace responds a few seconds later.

“We’re getting married,” Alec says, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

“Like right now,” Magnus adds. He looks at Alec quickly, smiling. “And we need a witness. Would you mind?” Jace looks between the two of them for a few seconds, not saying anything. 

“Alright. Let me get my shoes,” Jace finally says, reaching next to the door and pulling on a pair of sneakers. “Clary! I’m going out with Alec. I’ll be back later,” he yells into the house.

“Okay, have fun!” they hear Clary yell back. Jace nods and shuts the door behind himself, following the giddy couple to the car.

TTTTTTTTTT

I take a small bite out of the dinner in front of me, trying to conceal my smile from everyone sitting at the table around me. All of Alec’s family, plus my mom and step-father, came to visit us in LA, which led to us all being gathered in Jace and Clary’s dining room for this dinner. I look over to Alec to see him concealing a smile as well. Our eyes meet and I raise an eyebrow. Alec nods and clears his throat, effectively gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Magnus and I have an announcement we would like to share,” Alec says, standing up and pulling me up with him. Alec squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

“Alec proposed,” I say, turning to look at the reactions from my family.

“And Magnus said yes,” Alec says, lifting my hand and turning it to show the rings adorning it. The first one to react is Isabelle, who squeals and practically runs towards the couple. 

“Congrats, you two! God, this has been a long time coming,” Isabelle says, hugging both men at the same time. Somehow, we get separated with Alec being pulled away by Jace to congratulate him and me by the girls so they can gush over my ring. 

“Welcome to the family, Magnus. I’m glad he finally got the courage to do it,” Maryse says, kissing my cheek. I laughs, smiling fondly at my future mother-in-law.

“Thank you, Maryse. That means a lot,” I say, not able to stop smiling. The girls move on to go congratulate Alec, except for Isabelle who stays standing in front of me with little Annie in her arms. 

“You know, I never gave up on you. I knew you’d come back,” Isabelle says with a slight smirk. 

“And how exactly did you know that?” I say, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Because you love him more than anything. And when you love someone that much, you don’t just let them go”

TTTTTTTTTT

“So, what brought this up?” Jace says, leaning back in the backseat of the couple’s car.

“We don’t want to wait any longer,” Alec says with a shrug. 

“We’ve been together so long, it just feels like the right thing to do,” I say, nodding my head in agreement. 

“And you know our family would kill you if they ever find out you did this,” Jace says, raising his eyebrows. 

“Which is why you won’t be telling anyone,” I say, turning back to glare at Jace. Jace puts his hands in the air in surrender.

“Alright, alright. It’ll be our little secret,” Jace says, smirking slightly. “And what about the wedding Izzy has been planning for the last few months?”

“We’ll still have the wedding. We’ll just already be married while it’s happening,” I say with a shrug.

“This may just be one of the dumbest things the two of you have done,” he says, shaking his head. A big grin grows on his face. “But I love it.”

Both Alec and I laugh along with Jace as we make our way towards the shoreline and drive along the beach. For the first time, I start to wonder where this chapel might be. I know we’re heading south but I have no idea where this chapel could be. I look out the window until Alec pulls up in front of a small white building, a small smile growing on my face.

“Is this...?” I ask, stepping out of the car with a large smile.

“Uh huh,” Alec says, coming around the car and grabbing my hand. 

“How did you know there was a chapel here?” I ask in complete awe.

I saw it the last time we were here,” Alec says with a huge smile, pulling me off towards the chapel with Jace trailing behind. 

TTTTTTTTTT

“Let’s have a sand castle contest!” Alec exclaims, taking both of my hands and swinging them in between us. I throw my head back and laugh.

“A sand castle contest? Really?” I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

“Yes, come on. It will be fun.” 

“Alright, fine,” I say, smiling at the smile that grows on my boyfriends face. 

“Turn around. You’re not allowed to see until we’re both done,” Alec says turning around and dropping into the sand. I also turn around and drop to my knees, starting to build my sand castle. I do my best, but when I’m done it honestly looks no better than a few lumps on the ground.

“Are you done?” I hear Alec say.

“I guess you could say that,” I say, standing up and scowling at my “sand castle”. I hear Alec laugh and shake his head.

“Alright, turn on three,” Alec says and I nod. “One, two, three.”

I spin around and gasp. Instead of making a sand castle, Alec had written “Will you marry me?” in the sand. He is kneeling next to the words and is holding up a huge diamond ring between his fingers. Alec raises and eyebrow, tilting his head.

“Yes! God, yes.” I run over to him and tackle him into the sand. I attach my lips to his and run my hands down his sides. “Mmm, yes. A thousand times yes,” I say in between kisses. Alec rolls us over so he’s on top, straddling my hips.

“Do you want the ring or not?” Alec says, holding the ring in front of me. I laugh and hold out my hand, allowing Alec to slip the ring onto my hand. I smile as I look at it, the beautiful thing sparkling on my hand. Alec pushes my hand out of the way before moving his mouth back down to mine.

TTTTTTTTTT

“Are you ready, Man?” Jace says as he smoothes out some of the wrinkles in Alec’s shirt.

“So ready,” Alec says, nodding his head and smiling at his best friend. I clear my throat, making the two of them look over to the doors. I beam as I watch Alec’s eye light up and start taking steps down the isle, a bouquet of flowers in my hands.

“Would you like me to sing?” Jace asks, laughing slightly. I look to Alec and shrug.

“Yeah, sure,” Alec says, smirking at Jace who’s smile falls off his face.

“I was kidding, but all right,” Jace says, before he starts humming ‘Here comes the bride’. I smile and continue my trek down the isle. My eyes lock with Alec’s and I stick my tongue out at him. He starts laughing but covers it up with a cough, trying to hide his growing smile. I make it up to the alter and stand opposite Alec. The officiant clears his throat and everyone turns to face him.

“Welcome. We are gathered here today to witness the union between these two souls.” Alec and I both start snickering but stop at the look the officiant gives us. I give him an apologetic look, and signal for him to keep talking. “Today is a day of promises. Of lifelong commitment. Of symbols of the bond that connects these two people. Though, most importantly, beneath the vows, the rings, the party, there is love. Undeniable and unbreakable love. Without love, we wouldn’t be here today. And that is the most important thing you two need to remember as you embark on this incredible journey. And now for the exchanging of the vows.”

“Me first!” I say quickly. Alec smiles at me and urges me on. “Alright, Alec, Alexander, My Dear.” Alec smiles brightly and I can’t help but return it. “There’s never been a day that I questioned my love for you. Even those 5 long years we spent apart, there was one thing I could always rely on. And that was that I love you. I’ve always loved you and I know for a fact that there is no way I could ever stop loving you. You, Alexander Lightwood, are my life and I want you by my side until I die.”

“Alright, my turn, I guess.” Alec smiles brightly, clearing his throat. “Magnus, my wonderful fiancé. My childhood sweetheart. My lover. But most importantly, my best friend. I’m not sure where I would be in my life right now, had I never met you. Honestly, I’d probably still be in the closet. Because you gave me the strength to do what I had to do. You’ve always been my strength, my rock. And I’ll be damned if I ever have to spend another day without being able to call you my husband. Because, Magnus Bane, I love you, oh so dearly.”

“And now for the rings,” the officiant says. Jace’s eyes widen, looking between the two.

“Did you guys bring rings?” Jace asks, shaking his head slightly. My eyes widen and I look towards Alec.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I did,” Alec says, fishing into his pant pocket. He pulls out two rings and smiles as he hands one to me. I smile and play with the ring in my fingers. 

“Go ahead,” the officiant says, looking towards Alec. He nods, holding the ring up.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” he says as he slips the ring onto my finger. I smile looking at the third ring now sitting on my hand. I look at Alec and hold up his ring.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” I repeat, sliding the ring onto Alec’s finger. Alec smiles at me, twining our fingers together. 

“I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Alec leaps towards me, grabbing my shirt and pulling our lips together. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back just as hard. We don’t break apart until Jace coughs. We only pull back an inch, smiling at each other. 

“I love you, Husband,” I say, touching my nose to his.

“And I love you. My beautiful, beautiful husband,” Alec responds, making me pull him closer and kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is that next chapter I promised. I hope it lived up to your expectations and you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought and thanks for reading!  
> ~~hckcrzy7

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of my attempt to start moving my stories over to AO3, so both communities can enjoy them to their fullest extent. I'm about to start working on the second chapter, which will be posted ASAP, hopefully sometime today. Hope you enjoyed to story and comment what you though. Thanks for Reading!  
> ~~hckycrzy07


End file.
